


这人生如您所愿

by uni_ClaireZ



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米英 - Freeform, 迁移计划
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uni_ClaireZ/pseuds/uni_ClaireZ
Summary: *summary：软科幻。关于互联网、国/家/化/身、国/民以及更多。两章完结。本章1W字左右。*attention：·本文为虚构小说（fiction），与现实世界国/家及其历史等毫无关联·米英二人为国设，罗莎与艾米莉为普通的追星女大学生设定；所有角色私设如山·在本文时代背景下，同/性/婚/姻已在全球范围内合/法/化，且所有人都认为同/性/相/爱是一件很正常的事·所有社交媒体、软件、平台名字均为虚构·文中包含粗口，小朋友请勿模仿哦·剧情天马行空，甚至到后面我也不知道我在写什么·我也知道打分隔号很影响观感啊，可是我有什么办法·请不能理解前七条注意事项所表达语义的读者朋友点击左上角/右上角箭头/叉叉*给戏份多的人物都加了tag*我也知道没人看啊，不过我还是要发wwww*可以的话请往下wwww
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	这人生如您所愿

“国/家化身？那是什么？”

生得一副典型英国人面孔的小女孩眨巴着那双蓝色的大眼睛，用还不是很熟练的英语朝眼前卡通人物状的远程教育机器人问道——在这个年代，只消准备这么一台机器人，孩子们便可在足不出户的情况下，完成大学本科阶段前的所有义务教育内容。

“这正好是我下节课打算讲给你的内容，不过让我提前讲也不是不可以啦~”机器人用近来在孩子们之间还是非常火的小猪佩奇的音色回应道，“总而言之，他们跟你们一样是人，不过比起你们，他们也是国/家的代表、‘吉祥物’一般的存在~比如我们国/家的化身，亚瑟·柯克兰先生——他毫无疑问跟你们一样是英国人，不过他还要代表我们的国/家出席各种场合~”

“他们既然是人，那也像我的两位爸爸一样可以恋爱咯？”

“这个——请等下哦，为解答您的问题，系统正在抓取互联网上的相关词频~”机器人左右转了转头、机身后方的散热器也适时工作起来。

“找到啦！”没过几秒它便换回了原来高扬的语调，“互联网上的相同问题共有353793423889条，其中得到‘不可以’这一答复的共有353793423789条，‘不可以’这一答案的出现频率是99.999999999%；顺带一提，出现次数第二和第三多的语意分别是‘吉祥物之间谈恋爱不合逻辑’与‘国/家之间谈恋爱违反常识’，它们的出现频率分别是99.95379357%和98.935387823%~”

“唔，”小女孩听着这串数字面露难色，“谢谢你Mary，我再去问问我爸爸吧~”

“国/家化身可不可以谈恋爱？你直接去问Mary不就好了吗。”男主人俯下身子，同时颇有些意外地望向此时才刚长过他膝盖没多少的小女孩。

“我刚才问了它呀，不过还是没太搞懂~”小女孩嘟嘟嘴。

“它怎么说？”

“说根据互联网上显现的数据，‘不可以’的答案占99.999999999%~”

“那答案就是国/家化身之间不能谈恋爱呀，”男主人闻声颇有些漫不经心地答道、然后再次转回身操弄起手中的打蛋器，“数据还会有错吗？”

*

“所以这就是我爸爸当年给我的解释，”扎着双马尾的英国少女一面划着手机一面开了口，“结果到头来我还是没搞清楚国/家化身是个什么东西。”

“其实我们也不用弄明白，毕竟这种只能从全息屏见到的存在在现实生活中跟我们没有一丁点关系，”留着微卷短发的美国少女回应道、同时在屏幕上划来划去的食指从未停下过，“就好像神话人物那样——不过你还是一如既往地容易想多啊，罗莎。”

“不不不我保证我没有把自己的脑子拿来想无意义的东西，”名为罗莎的英国少女连忙摆摆手，“而且你认为我会凭空跟你讲些没用的事情？——别开玩笑了亲爱的，我今天说到这点，是因为qwitter上在搞world coupling的投票，有号的人还被强制参加了喔。”

名为艾米莉的美国女孩闻言将屏幕划到qwitter的界面，在第一条热搜上点了下去——

「World coupling，为您钟爱的国/家化身们打造一段完美的恋爱关系！」

虽然这种标题烂俗的无聊活动看上去只会在小说中出现，但您还别说，它可是大有来头的——

拜21世纪初席卷全世界的某场瘟/疫所赐，人们逐渐习惯了隔离在家的生活，而互联网产业也借此机会迅速发展了起来。也许您会觉得一场小小的瘟/疫和一群把自己关在家里的普通人不可能对世/界/格/局造成什么大影响，然而这样想您便错了——从被迫保持社交距离到习惯这样一种生活方式，人们已经习惯在自己的几十平米空间内度过数十年的生活；没什么人愿意无缘无故出门，出国旅游便更别提了。而生活习惯的改变带来的蝴蝶效应便是——现在，一百年前的全球化热潮已经荡然无存，各国都陷入了锁/国状态、各自为政。长期疏远的外/交/政/策使得每个国家的领导人都非常看不惯其它所有国/家；虽然热/战的可能性早已消失在历史的长河中，但鉴于国/家之间关系进一步恶化与混乱化，国与国之间每天都进行着无声的冷战与对峙，国际氛围也因此变得异常紧张。

所幸，几十年前联/合/国便出资筹建了专门用大数据与人工智能解决国/际/关/系问题的研究所，而研究所献给世人的第一份研究成果——名为“世界调解员”的巨型电脑，也恰好造访了我们的时代。通过对舆论数据的爬取与词频分析，世界调解员给出了一个解决方案：既然国/家化身——各国吉祥物与代表一般的存在也好好地活在这个世界上，何不利用他们之间的关系来缓解各国之间紧张的氛围？

“喔，这个主意真是妙极了！”事后接受采访时，美/国驻联/合/国代表对着镜头这样说道。他露出的笑容可是发自内心的——毕竟这是十年以来，联/合/国会议厅内诞生的第一份五/大/常/任/理/事/国全票通过了的决议草案。

“那您问过化身们本人的意见吗？”负责采访的记者握着话筒追问道——她显然觉得这种答复的料子还不够多。

“我们显然不需要问他们的意见呀，”代表闻声随意摆了摆手，“我是说，化身能有自己的想法？您怕不是在跟我开一个天大的玩笑呀，小姐。而它于我们人类和他们而言，不都是一个双赢的决定吗？”

于是，在众人意料之外、同时又在政/客们的意料之中，这样一份看上去并不会出现在现实世界中的提案最终被各国驻联/合/国代表们全票通过；而一周前的今天，它便在满堂的掌声中、在政/客们欣慰的目光下理所当然地出现在了普通民众的眼前。

“……用户在投票界面选择除自己国籍外最喜欢的国/家、并将选择结果提交，投票截止日期为7月14日；系统将会于投票通道关闭后统计出各国国民最喜欢的国/家，并根据如下规则为国家化身们配对：若A国国民最喜欢的国/家为B国、同时B国国民最喜欢的国/家为A国，则A国化身与B国化身将配对成功，以情侣身份度过接下来的一年……为保证足够的样本容量及数据准确性，凡是持有qwitter账号的人均需参与，否则将面临账号被永久封禁、且本人一生内永不得再次创建账号的处罚？”划着手机读活动条款的罗莎，在读到处罚一词时不禁惊呼了出来，“噢，上帝，确定这不是在开玩笑？难道qwitter不知道我们每次上去都要翻/墙吗？翻/墙被追踪到、然后去警/局喝茶这种麻烦差事还是饶了我吧。”

“别，罗莎，翻/墙这种事大家都是一样的，”艾米莉朝英国女孩白了一眼，“你是不知道我们那边的人为了上YouChat是有多费力，这年头不会写给自己的IP地址加密的程序还不能连梯子了——我们也不想啊，可是谁叫YouChat是目前全世界人公认的最好用的即时聊天软件，而Faceline比起来就是一坨乐色呢？”

她说着狠狠叹了口气——尽管这其中作秀的成分比较多；然后，她划拉了一下自己面前那块没有厚度的屏幕，从中调出来一个报告模样的东西，并将后者移到了罗莎眼前：

“看吧，现实就是这么荒唐，”她将其中一张柱状图放大、然后干笑了几声，“截至去年年底，全球的互联网使用者数量达到了60亿；而截至去年年底的qwitter用户数量你猜是多少？60亿！这不见鬼了吗？明明每个国/家都有墙、每个国/家的政/府都不允许自己的国/民翻/墙上外网，结果现实却是所有能上网的人都有个qwitter账号，而活跃账号占比更达到了99%！所以这就相当于他们每天都在各种国/家的墙之间翻来翻去咯——累是挺累，不过除此之外我也没看到他们这么做的意义何在。”

“喔有道理，那你可以卸掉qwitter呀。”罗莎瞥了艾米莉一眼。

“卸qwitter？那我还不如去死！”谁知艾米莉直接撑着沙发站了起来，“每次我的老师和上司都只会把阅读材料和办公资料发到qwitter自带的共享云盘上、我前十几年的全部照片和文件也都在这个盘内；我妈妈们跟我发消息要用到它的自带聊天功能——你知道上了年纪的大妈对翻/墙并不感兴趣；我的同学们除了qwitter也都不会用其它的社交平台发小段子了；更重要的是亲爱的柯克兰先生每天都只会在qwitter上分享他的生活动态！这样看来qwitter真的构成了我生活的一部分——而我真不敢想象没有qwitter的生活会是什么样子！”

“也是，而且咱们还有场不得不参与的投票；在开什么账号都必须实名制的当下，永久封号这种事还是饶了我吧，而且我想也不会有人经得起改头换面开新号带来的麻烦和潜在风险，”罗莎白了艾米莉一眼、同时接话道，“看来你已经决定投票的人选了？不过‘亲爱的柯克兰先生’这种称呼也是有够恶心的，你就那么喜欢我们国/家的化身？”

“恶心这个词就去掉吧，我可是真心实意地在说这番话！”美国女孩急得前倾了一下身子，“你呢？十有八九也要投给阿尔弗吧？别以为我看不出你那点小心思。”

“那是——”英国少女的脸颊倏地红了起来，“总之我的事还轮不到你来操心！——不过……确实你说的也……没错……”

“看来在投票这件事上我们的观点还能达成一致哈，”艾米莉闻言满意地点了点头，“不过我早就觉得那两位看着就很般配了，希望这次他们配对成功吧！不过我倒是不担心结果会出什么乌龙——你看，‘希望琼斯先生与柯克兰先生配对成功’这一语意的出现频率已经达到了72%，而且现在还在往上涨呢。”

“那不是挺好吗，”罗莎假装用漫不经心的神情掩饰住内心的喜意，“21号晚上八点的结果公布直播会，会变得相当有趣了。”

*

“天哪亚瑟，你快看这份通告！”美/国化身几乎是蹦跳着朝英/国化身的方向扑了过来、手中还捏着残留有打印机内部余热的文件，“我们两个配对成功啦！不愧是我们的国/民们！该说是他们眼光好呢，还是我们这么多年的努力终于结果了呢哈哈哈哈！”

“冷静、冷静，阿尔弗，”名为亚瑟的英/国化身虽然嘴上这么说着，双手却已经捧起了眼前人比自己大了一圈的面庞，“我也很高兴，我是说真的非常高兴——不过作为化身，我们还得多留个心眼。”

他说着在太阳穴的位置按了一下，打开植入瞳孔的隐形摄像头探测器；在环顾一周、确认整间公寓里都没有隐形摄像头的影子后他才松了一口气，随即迫不及待地转回身，将年轻国/家的化身一把拉进了自己的怀中。

“太好了、亲爱的，太好了……”

他一下一下地抚着眼前人沙金色的头发，以使自己因高涨的情绪而颤抖了几分的声线在对方听来平稳一些：

“我们——终于可以做一对合法的恋人了……”

“我看看——配对成功的国/家化身每天至少需要在各自的qwitter账号上发送一条表达对对方爱意的推文、及至少两张展示两人日常生活的照片，并与对方通过转发、评论等方式互动至少五次；每周需要在WeTube上参加一次直播，向两国国民汇报情感进展、并就两国关系的发展前景提出自己的见解；两国化身各自发布的文字类内容正面语意出现率需不低于100%、图片类内容两人均需出境、正面情感占比同样不得低于100%，系统将会自动计算文字内容的正面语意出现率、负面语意出现率，并对图片内容的出境人与背景进行人脸识别与景物识别，进而通过大数据算法得出图片内容的正面情感占比。若上述规则被违反，条款执行人的推特账号将面临3天至一个月不等的封禁，及个人征信点数的扣除……”名为阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的美国化身撇撇嘴、又立马换回平日里充满阳光与精神的笑容，“规则是苛刻了一点，不过在我们这不成问题啦！倒是发布内容数量的下线是不是有点少了呀，我觉得要分享生活的话，咱们每天发十几张图和几十条推恐怕都会嫌少呢！”

“那帮成天闲着没事干的老政/客就喜欢设立这么些刁钻条文，不过看在条文执行对象是你和我的份上我就暂且饶过他们，”亚瑟凑过来、在全息屏上扫了一眼，便轻轻俯下身、趁阿尔还在研究条文时拨开后者的头发、并在他额头上落下轻轻一吻，“你说得对，阿尔弗——几十条推文我都不会嫌多，不如说至少要发上一百条咱们才能过瘾。你说是不是？”

“是是，我亲爱的亚瑟，”阿尔闻声举起右手在空气中做了几下向下滑动的动作，以把全息屏压回自己手背上的芯片内，“所以不如我们现在就来发一张照片？我已经等不及要向我可爱的国民们宣布这场终于得到了世界认可的恋情啦！”

未等亚瑟作出回应，他便将视线移向一米开外的电视柜顶端。召唤相机、亮度20%、色调RGB风格、滤镜就选20世纪初胶片风——在熟练地说完这段话后，他便朝一旁微笑着打量自己的亚瑟招了招手，示意对方也站到镜头前。

“第一张照片给大家来个大惊喜也不是不可以啦，所以……”

亚瑟鼓足了劲提议道，声音却在话音末尾渐渐小了下去；在恋人的颔首示意下，他只好用行动进一步阐释自己的提议——向恋人的方向凑去、轻轻闭上眼睛，然后将刚才还紧抿着的唇瓣向外微张开一个角度。

阿尔弗雷德见状也伸出双手，将恋人的身体拉得离自己又近了一分。

随着相机咔擦声的适时响起，唇舌交缠的一对恋人的身影，被永远地定格在了有些泛黄、而又不失年代厚重感的背景上。

*

「和亚瑟成为恋人的第一天♥」

——Alfred F. Jones

“你看到了吗看到了吗！！琼斯先生和柯克兰先生在配对成功的第一个晚上就接吻了！！！”

艾米莉一面说着一面在好友面前疯狂地摇晃起了全息屏幕；其尖叫声也险些把咖啡厅里路人的目光全部聚集到了自己身上。

“我知道啦、你说了我就知道啦！”艾米莉的好友——也就是罗莎，此时窘得别过了头，“我可不想和你一起被素未谋面的陌生人认定为傻瓜；而且大姐，你把屏幕晃得这么厉害，谁能看清上面的图啊！”

“啊，也是——”艾米莉闻言看了一眼朝两人投来了疑惑目光的路人，然后讪讪转回了身、同时放低音量，“喏，就这张。”

她说着摆了摆手、将全息屏移到到罗莎面前，同时放大了屏幕正中央显示的那张图。

“天哪，我的上帝，这真是——”

英国少女只瞥了一眼推文底下附着的图片便捂住了脸，试图将自己疯狂上扬着的嘴角隐藏在双手手掌之下；然而她那双眼眸还是出卖了她——祖母绿的瞳孔中不间断地泛着光点，似乎在下一秒便要隐藏不住即将满溢而出的喜色了。

“我说罗莎，要是想隐藏你那副小表情的话，我觉得你的手还是往上移动一下比较好哦，你看看你那双眼睛都眯成什么样子了，”艾米莉见状打趣道、后又清了清嗓子，“不过你既然这么喜欢阿尔弗雷德你就加入他的粉丝后援会呀，这年头只要是个地球人，怎么说都加了有至少一个红人的粉丝后援会了吧。”

“咳咳，这的确是个好主意，”罗莎红着脸接话道、目光却不自在地朝四下游移了起来，“不过身为柯克兰先生的国民，加入琼斯先生的粉丝后援会怎么说都不太好吧？”

“这就是你不了解饭圈规矩了，尤其是国家化身的饭圈，”美国少女说着作出一副‘别担心’的表情，“事实上本国化身的粉丝后援会是不允许本国国民加入的哦，至于怎么识别申请者的身份——想想qwitter的实名制以及你注册账号时填写的信息，你就会明白我的意思了。这条不成文的规矩确实有点奇怪，不过从公平性的角度下手也能想明白他们这么做的用意——毕竟在饭圈文化中，‘人数’是一项决定性的数据。如果每个国家化身的粉丝后援会都允许本国国民加入，那么有些国家化身的舆论风向——比如那位王先生、不过我并没有黑他的意思——就会自然而然地占据上风。”

英国少女先是凝神听了一阵好友的解释，然后轻轻点了点头。

“你说得有道理，”

她正色道、手上却已经迫不及待地在美国化身粉丝后援会的入会申请界面上操作了起来。

“从今天起我也是饭圈的一员了——这年头谁还不追个网络红人呢。”之后她举起手中的红茶杯、朝坐在对面的好友笑了一下，“干了这杯茶，我亲爱的姐妹。”

*

即便是谈恋爱，“边际效应递减”这一原理也对国家化身同样适用——尤其还是在他们的恋爱关系“被迫”“合/法/化”了的情况下。

“我受够了！！”

与亚瑟成为合/法恋人的第七个月的某天清晨，阿尔弗雷德被手机提示音猛地震醒。

“唔……”

一旁的亚瑟被这番动静吵得睁开了眼，在看向恋人的同时往更远处床头柜上的时间显示器瞥了一眼——现在才5：30，而跟七个月以来的日程安排相似，两人由于在前一天参加了由两/国/高/层发起的美英关系改善双方会谈、以及这场会议附带的一系列餐会和茶歇，他们忙到凌晨3：30才睡下。

“怎么了阿尔？”他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，然后靠上恋人的肩膀、以还有些迷糊的声线问道，“这才五点半啊？”

“是、是才五点半，这也表示今天的我们还是像前七个月的每一天一样、连该死的两小时都睡不到！”年轻国家的化身转过身、然后将手机摔到亚瑟身前的被褥上，“看看、亚瑟，看看——没完没了的新消息通知，而且都是qwitter上网友的点赞转发和评论！我倒不是说他们这样做不好，相反我很感谢他们，因为他们这样做说明我在国/民心中的风评还是一如既往地好——不过有时候我真希望他们能消停点！他们就没事干吗，天天泡在qwitter上？还是说观赏别人的生活非常好玩？哦对了，我还忘记了东方该死的时差——”

“呃，亲爱的，我理解你的感受，所以说这件事——”亚瑟闻言扫过眼前的屏幕，然后借着还没回来多少的清醒意识回话道。

“我知道你要说什么，亚瑟，可是我怎么可能关掉消息提示音！自始自终我就没被允许这样做过！”阿尔弗雷德猛地回头，同时瞪大了几分、直盯进恋人眼里的那双湛蓝色眸子中也燃起一团怒火，“上司发文件用的是qwitter、国家化身们内部群聊或者与国民商谈用的是它自带的聊天工具、甚至我分享个生活状态也只被允许在这玩意上面进行——只为了所谓的‘官方’与‘排面’！而这一切搞得像是我的生活离开了qwitter就继续不下去了——你一定也是一样吧！”

年轻国家的语调刚要达到最高点便迅速沉了下来，他本人也像是被抽空了全身气力一样垂下了头。

“普通人日出而作日落而息这点没错，可是我们是国/家。国/家总不可能到晚上就停止运作吧？？而作为国/家的化身，我也只能、或者说不得不，保持所谓的消息随时畅通，”他拖着低沉了下来的语调重新开口道、同时扬了扬一边的嘴角，“谁知道哪天晚上又有一架飞机撞上纽/约市中心某栋高楼、或是某个南部城市突然发生了6.5级地震呢。而这些事就算我不处理，最后还是要由我的身体和良心来买单——你懂我的意思吧？”

“我懂、懂得不得了，”听着恋人这番话，亚瑟却突然感到一股无来由的怒意窜上了他的心头，“别忘了你是谁一手带出来的，小鬼——好吧，我并不是在针对你，亲爱的阿尔弗——”

亚瑟正想再解释些什么，却被同样因消息提示音的响起而被点亮了的自己的手机屏幕拉去了视线。

“……该死。”

在扫了一眼通知栏上的内容后，他轻声而又用力地吐出了这两个字。

“琼斯先生、柯克兰先生，早上好。现在是2143年2月14日美东时间早上7：30，今天又是美好的一天，预计出现降雨的概率为10%，空气能见度为16.1千米，推荐两位进行野餐、购物等户外活动；活动带给两位的亲密度增量预计为5个点数，预祝两位生活愉快！今天也请两位做一对快乐的恋——”

“行了行了我们这就起来好不好，”拥有外星人外形、被取名为Tony的智能家庭管家机器人话还没说完便被阿尔弗雷德按下了语音放送暂停键，“拜托你了不要老来烦我。”

“您在一周内说了35次该死，口语中负面语意占比72%，相比上周增长了10%。系统观测到您有躁郁症倾向，通过对过往案例的大数据分析出的最终患病概率为40%，属于中风险范围，”然而机器人无视了放送暂停键向机身内部传去的电流、继续自顾自说了起来，就好像这颗按键报废了一样，“推荐您于每日睡前为安眠药的服用剂量增大15%，同时于每周日早上10：30：05前往玛丽医院心理科进行心理咨询。柯克兰先生，您在一周内说了30次去他的、9次该死，口语中负面语意占比84%，相比上周增长了13%。系统同样观测到您有躁郁症倾向，通过——”

“闭嘴！！”

阿尔弗雷德终是忍无可忍，一拳砸向了机器人眨巴着的无辜的大眼睛，后又似想到了什么一样垂下了头。

“……对，你说得对，”片刻后他对着机器人竭力扯出一副笑容、同时试图让后者在旁人看来还是如平日一般充满阳光，“啊啊今天真是美好的一天！我也爱我亲爱的小亚瑟、爱得不得了——这样你该满意了吧？！”

“恭喜您，根据系统对您的口语词频分析及过往案例重新进行的大数据分析，您的躁郁症患病倾向已降至10%，属于正常水平。那么事不宜迟，请二位查收今日的活动行程。”

阿尔狠狠地叹了口气，然后将目光极不情愿地移向了放映着今日活动行程表的屏幕前；亚瑟见状，也朝液晶屏的方向凑了过去。

题目：“国/家化身们的情人节”节日主题活动

形式：现场直播

参与者：美/利/坚/合/众/国化身（以下简称美/国化身）、大/不/列/颠/及/北/爱/尔/兰/联/合/王/国化身（以下简称英/国化身）、两国领导者及部分政要

流程：

14：00 从公寓出发

15：00 到达活动现场。美/国化身挽起英/国化身的手臂，建议这一动作时间控制在3秒以内

15：01 英/国化身看向美/国化身（建议面部切线与水平线呈30度角），同时微笑（建议嘴角上扬弧度为37度）

…

16：00 美/国化身双手捧英/国化身面部（建议双手中指指尖与英/国化身下眼睑保持在1-2厘米处），并于三秒后与英/国化身接吻（建议维持时长为10秒）

…

19：00 活动结束，两国化身朝与会嘉宾点头致意（建议低头后视线与地面呈60度角），三秒后退场

“……这真的只是建议？如果我们不这样做呢？”亚瑟瞥了一眼活动行程表便不想再多看后者任何一眼，同时强忍住心中的怒意——即便他与恋人之前问起同样的问题，收获的都是同样的一套答复。

“系统会持续在两位的大脑内播放指令语音，直至两位照做为止，”机器人眨巴了一下大眼睛，用乍听上去非常亲切、实则毫无起伏的声线回应道，“二位无需担心，这样的动作设计是系统以人体力学理论为基础、参考过往群众心理数据并套用全球公认的幸福指数最优化模型得出的，可以在保证两位的心理舒适度的同时实现参与直播的观众的幸福指数与两位的风评质量指数的最优化；同时，贴心的语音提示设计也缓解了两位的记忆负担，可谓一举四得——”

“一举四得、又是一举四得！”一旁沉默许久的阿尔未等机器人说完便直接一拳砸了上去、使后者的屏幕上出现了一道肉眼可见的裂痕，“所以你们保证我们的心理舒适度的方法就是用大数据分析得出的？敢情我们的情感是数据做成的？”

“警报，警报，系统硬件遭到破坏，破坏者为美/利/坚/合/众/国化身阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯先生。系统对第一次破坏行为发出警告，若破坏行为再次发生，破坏者的文明指数与征信指数将各被扣除五点。警报，警报…”

“……行，好，你说的对，”阿尔弗雷德闻声沉默了片刻，后又将嘴角扬起的幅度扯到了极限、朝映着虚拟眼睛的机器人的屏幕狠狠地点了几下头，“多么绝妙的方案！我们会照做的，为了国/家的利益、为了良好的美英国际关系、更为了国民们的幸福！”

而在机器人闻言移出卧室后，他转过身、一把抱过并不想说什么话、此时神色也如同自己一般凝重的恋人，狠狠地叹了一口气。

*

“去他的情人节主题活动——我看它叫情人节主题作秀还差不多！”

阿尔弗雷德一脚踹开了坐落在联/合/国大厦旁、名为“地球村”的国/家化身专用酒吧的大门；这一举动也引得先前还在互相交谈碰杯的国/家化身们停下话音，纷纷转过头望向这两张熟悉的面孔。

“喂，阿尔，嘴巴放干净点。你也不看看这是什么场合——”被恋人拽着往里走的亚瑟一面出声提醒道、一面将目光分别投向各个方向，以避免与其它国/家化身投来的、令自己极为窘迫的目光相撞。

“场合？”阿尔弗雷德闻言停下脚步、转过身瞪向自己期限一年的合法恋人，“拜托，亚瑟，这种时候就不要鸡蛋里挑骨头了。我们看上去哪都能去——对、这是事实，可是我们去那些地方却并没有出于自己的意志！我们只是被各种日程和所谓提升国/民幸福指数的活动压着到处奔波，结果这间破酒吧还成了我们唯一能想来就来、自由出入的地方，这地方还美其名曰‘地球村’——嗬，现在想想，这名字还真是再适合不过了呀！”

“……冷静点阿尔，我明白你的心情，”亚瑟拉住恋人的领带便把他往旁边拖、同时开口道，“可是在场的各位谁还没经历过类似的事？”

“七个月了啊拜托、七个月了——”他深吸一口气，将目光从弗朗西斯、路德维希等一众国家化身身上挨个移过，“每天早上被所谓的专属家庭管家机器人叫醒、发例行的问安推文和所谓的日常秀恩爱照片，还要反复检查文案，确保没有任何的负面词汇或者负面色调出现在文案和配图里，不然又要被系统屏蔽；接着参加各种活动，还必须为了人民的福祉在行程表上列着的精确的时间点作出精确的动作和微表情，这样观众们就可以在对我们的行为的反应过程中达到幸福指数的最优化！行程结束后还不放过我们，还得为以防万一始终开着手机提示音；刚睡下去没多久就被提示音吵醒，以为国/家出了什么事火急火燎地划开屏幕，结果一看发现——又是些没事干的网民在那里重复着无聊的点赞评论与转发！”

“所以说冷静点，亲爱的，”他望向身旁僵立在了原地的恋人，同时把声线压低至只有他们两人能听到的程度，“我们如此，在座的各位又何尝不是如此。况且你我的境况已经比大部分国/家好很多了好吗。”

“也是嚯。”

阿尔闻言干笑了一声，然后像是想到了什么，径直走向了意/大/利的化身之一。

“说起来罗维诺，”他先朝较为年长的意/大/利化身点头致意，然后望向意大利青年身旁的空位，“你弟弟今天怎么没来？”

“打住吧阿尔弗，这个话题现在还是别提的好——”

一旁，名为弗朗西斯的法/国化身像是想到了什么、闻言赶忙插话道，试图挽回一下即将变得尴尬的局面。

“害，没事的胡子混蛋，不就是那点破事吗，”谁知最不在意气氛尴尬与否的恰是年长的那个意/大/利化身本人，“他啊——”

他转了转眼珠，似乎在斟酌怎样的措辞能让自己的叙事听起来不那么沉重：

“你也知道的，我们的国民——好吧其实我现在在竭力忍住骂人的冲动——他们总觉得我和费里西安诺作为意/大/利的两个化身，理应作为情侣在一起；可是我们是兄弟诶，有血缘关系的兄弟！然而那群无聊的网民还是在明知这点的情况下把我和笨蛋弟弟投到了最高位——结果就如你所见，有血缘关系的兄弟被迫成了合法情侣，而我们还得为合法二字谢天谢地。这么多年我因为习惯了各种破事，所以无所谓啦；不过笨蛋弟弟那边问题就大了——别误会，我知道他爱我、当然我也很爱他啊混蛋，不过他对我的爱是亲情、兄弟的那种爱，懂吗？他是不讨厌和我进行肢体接触啦，不过让他跟我做一些只有情侣才会做的唇舌交缠之类的过分亲密的接触还是饶了他吧。可是这又不是我们俩能说了算的，毕竟日程啊幸福指数之类的鬼东西摆在那里——”他朝听自己讲话的三个国家化身翻了个白眼，“结果就如你们所见，他还在老地方咯——米/兰的市立医院精神科，上周进去的。”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德听着这番话，一时间不知该说些什么。他只得朝亚瑟与弗朗西斯投去夹杂了不甚分明的情感的目光；法/国化身则耸了耸肩作为回应。

“我——我很抱歉，罗维诺，”最后还是亚瑟开了口；尽管他没能成功掩藏住写在脸上的局促二字。他思索片刻，又叫来服务员、下了两瓶麦芽酒，“作为补偿——今天的酒钱就算在我头上。”

“等等亚瑟，你酒量不好的——”一旁疯狂拨弄着手指的阿尔闻言赶紧制止道。

“干嘛啊阿尔，不是你说这里不算是个场合、不用拘束的吗？”亚瑟拉住恋人的衣袖、同时回过头，“这里一向不可能出现摄像头，总算没有了——难道我们真就可悲到无论何时何地都只能传递正能量的地步了吗？拜托，还是饶了我吧。”

“呃，你说的也是，亚瑟……”阿尔闻言转了转眼珠、斟酌着回复道，“好吧，那你自己掂量掂量酒量，大不了喝醉了hero我来开车。”

结果如众人预料之中那样——一瓶麦芽酒下肚，亚瑟便已醉倒在最里的一张吧台上了。

“嗯……美/国你个笨蛋……笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋……”

此时大部分的国/家化身已经完成了本月份的释放工作、启程回酒店了，只留下几个大/国的化身；阿尔弗雷德作为其中的一员，则朝醉倒在了台面上、此时不知在嘟哝些什么的英/国化身投去了‘你这人咋回事’的目光。

“又来了？果然上了年纪的大叔就是麻烦啊。”阿尔一面说出惯用的应对台词，一面却也开始将恋人的手臂架上自己的肩膀、准备把他往门外拖。

然而，在他将目光移向门外的过程中，一样东西毫无防备地闯入了他的视线中。

两面墙壁的拐角夹缝处，赫然立着一个微型摄像头。

一系列已发生或未发生的事件，在他将视线掠过那个之前都不存在的摄像头的一瞬间忽地闯入了他的大脑，然后在短时间内化作了各种各样的思绪，从大脑的各个角落不停歇地膨大了起来，最终化成了这样两个短语——

「成天没事干只知道观赏别人生活的无聊网民」

「数据永远是正确的」

“啊哦，咱们恐怕有大麻烦了。”

未等自己反应过来，阿尔弗雷德便如调侃般地阐述起了自己的结论。同时，他感到自己的嘴角上扬了一个弧度——尽管他本人并不确定这其中高兴、或者说是真实的成分到底占了多少。  


*

如阿尔弗雷德所料，第二天早上，“震惊！美/国化身与英/国化身不和已久,情侣关系恐将走向终结？！”这一句话，便登上了qwitter全球热搜榜的最顶端。

而支撑这句话直冲入热搜第一的所谓“证据”便是——“美/国你个笨蛋”和“上了年纪的大叔就是麻烦”，这两条当事人平日早已说习惯了的短语。

“不是吧我的上帝，他们真闹掰了？”艾米莉在心底默读了几遍热搜榜第一的那句话，以确认自己的眼睛并没有瞎，“如此天造地设的一对都能闹掰，这世界还有没有天理了！”

“你的心情我理解，可是发生这样的事也不能说是完全在我们的意料之外，况且他们的情侣关系有效期也就只剩下不到五个月了，”罗莎拍拍好友的肩、然后将自己的那块全息屏推到后者面前，“咱们不想承认，也还是得看满屏的石锤——你看，琼斯先生竟然称柯克兰先生为‘麻烦的上了年纪的大叔’，而虽然我也没说这话的底气——但毕竟柯克兰先生也叫了琼斯先生‘笨蛋’。”

“等等，话不能就这样说死，”艾米莉用一副无所谓的语调回复道，手指在tag界面上往下划的速度却也变快了，“说不定‘笨蛋’和‘上了年纪的大叔’只是两位化身先生互相给对方取的昵称？——你看，日常生活中互称‘小臭蛋’这类词语的情侣不也挺多吗。”

“可是按你这样说，他们平时在自己的qwitter里就应该这样互相称呼啊，”罗莎闻言白了艾米莉一眼，“然而现实就是，他们在平时的推文上都是互称对方‘亲爱的亚瑟’和‘亲爱的阿尔弗’，而‘笨蛋’和‘上了年纪的大叔’这样的称呼只是昨晚才出现的。一夜之间改变对对方的称呼意味着什么——我想你应该也能多少明白了吧？”

“这——”艾米莉仍不相信自己的耳朵；然而她正准备再争辩些什么，却不知道话该从何说起。

“或者你看看这个tag下面的实时民众情感倾向值，就能明白我在说什么了，”罗莎见状无奈叹了口气，然后把自己口中的那个参数值调出来，划到好友面前，“你看——‘琼斯先生和柯克兰先生一定闹掰了’这条语意在整个互联网的实时出现频率是97.36%，而根据大数定理，样本容量越大，其体现的统计学规律便越接近现实情况。决出这个数据的源网站可不止qwitter一个，而光是qwitter这个平台就有60亿的用户、其中99%的号都处于活跃状态。所以，在这样的样本容量下，你应该明白我的意思了——数据总不会说谎吧。”

艾米莉看看罗莎、再看看浮在自己眼前的那个刺眼的百分数，然后轻轻垂下了头。

“你说得对，姐妹，”片刻后她叹了口气道，“我们从一开始就不该将自己对化身之间恋情的幻想寄托在真人上——毕竟虚拟世界和现实世界，说到底都不能被混为一谈。”

然而，与这一对好友持有相同观点的网民，毕竟连全网用户的1%都占不到。

“等等等等，在我睡觉的时候发生了什么？确定地球没爆炸？”

艾米莉几乎快要拿不稳手中的易拉罐了。此时见好友这副状况的罗莎还未反应过来，只是下意识地往屏幕的方向凑；然而，刚将视线往屏幕内容上扫过一遍后，她握着红茶杯的右手便也颤抖了起来。

在一夜之间，由某个匿名媒体发布的、被消去了画面的那段语音——就是包含了“美/国你这个笨蛋”和“上了年纪的大叔真是麻烦”的那一段——转发量便达到了40亿。不过这件事在之后由这段语音引起的一系列蝴蝶效应面前，便算是小巫见大巫了：

名为“美/国化身”与“英/国化身”的tag、以及语意差不多的标签底下，网民们发言的内容仿佛跟改头换面了一样——前一晚这些tag下的推文还都在表达对本国化身的赞颂、对对方国家的化身的喜爱与对两国化身之间爱情关系的向往之情，然而一夜过去，这些标签底下的发言便全被换成了对对方国家化身的攻击与谩骂。

罗莎先是点进名为“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯”的tag，然后深吸一口气，把食指往屏幕的下方滑动过去。然而随着屏幕的滚动，她那对原本细长的眉毛，渐渐紧皱在了一起——

「你们国家的化身有没有一点最基本的礼貌啊，好歹他也是被柯克兰先生一手带出来的吧」

「这就是超大国的狂妄自大吗——哼，自由的灯塔早就陷落了，别以为你还能像上个世纪初那样得意」

「自 由 的 灯 塔 国」

「我们柯克兰先生跟你配对都算是给你面子了；要是有哪个一般人心甘情愿跟背叛了自己的小鬼保持良好关系，那他的脑子应该也锈得差不多了」

目之所及的地方飘着的尽是这种风格的评论，而这些评论的发送者——为了在事情表象的基础上更深一步地探索一番，罗莎点开了几条典型评论的发送者的账号确认了一下——则几乎都是英/国化身粉丝后援会的成员；当然，也不乏众多被此等闹剧吸引了视线、跟风发表了一番“自己的观点”的路人混迹于其中。

见好友的眉头从未松开过，艾米莉朝身旁的英/国少女投去了很是担忧的目光；然而她手握的那块屏幕上显示的结果也不太好——代表“亚瑟·柯克兰”这一名字的两个单词醒目地悬挂在#号右边，而紧随标签名呈现在屏幕上的评论，观点大致也是这么几种：

「狂妄自大？我看你们国家的化身才应该管管自己的嘴巴。对尊贵的他国化身一口一个笨蛋还要自称英/国绅士？这真是天大的笑话」

「大/嘤/帝/国又开始瞎嚷嚷了」

「我觉得在做国家化身前宁还是先学会怎么做人比较好哦」

「日落帝国还是先管好自己的领土吧」

“……”

两位少女的大脑此时早已被突如其来的这波推文冲到断线，因此她们本人只是相顾无言了几分钟；而在这几分钟之后、当她们不约而同地重新低下头刷新自己屏幕上的标签界面时，她们再一次开始怀疑自己的眼神出现了什么问题——

在短短五分钟内，由两国化身粉丝后援会大粉带头掀起的对对方国家化身的攻击与谩骂，转眼演变成了两大后援会粉丝内部针对对方后援会成员而开启的，以人身攻击为主题的网络骂战；而此时挤占掉两国国家化身的名字、登上了实时内容词频榜前二的词语，赫然变成了“***”“***”等两人实在看不入眼的脏字。

“……地球都这样了还没爆炸？还是说是我的眼睛出了点问题？”艾米莉一面盯着屏幕、一面缓缓吐出这几个词，“我记得这才过去五分钟多一点吧？”

“——有时候，艾米莉，我真搞不懂饭圈内部的操作，而这就是我之前一直没有加入谁的粉丝后援会的原因，”罗莎对自己的好友耸耸肩，“至少我觉得琼斯先生和柯克兰先生关系好不好是他们两个人的内部问题，而作为普通人，这件事从理论上讲与我们没有半点关系；所以我真的不是很懂为什么会有人把这件事上升到个人层面，甚至还要为此攻击之前自己完全都没见过的网友。”

“那确实——”美/国少女闻声思考起来，然后在得出什么结论之后，朝英/国少女投去了一个颇含歉意的目光，“抱歉罗莎，之前随随便便就给你科普了粉丝后援会这种东西的存在……这样的状况我也是第一次遇到，而如果它令你感到不适的话，那还是快些退出比较好。”

“没事亲爱的，问题并不在你身上。”

罗莎向好友摆出一副‘没关系’的表情，不过还是动起了手指、在切换了界面的屏幕上操作了起来；然而操作一阵后，她却颇有些沮丧地垂下了刚才还在全息屏幕上敲敲打打的双手：

“我现在就在做这件事，可是……要不还是算了吧，”她朝自己的好友无奈地笑了笑，“在每天都得被迫围观各类骂战的粉丝后援会会员身份，和因脱离会籍而收获的上千条含着‘你这个叛徒’‘你是假粉’‘N**L’这类意思的私信之间，我想我还是会选择前者。”

*

“所以说为什么会变成这样？？”还没看几眼全息屏上的内容，亚瑟便甩手将屏幕移开，同时瞪大眼向恋人的方向转了过去，“在我们可爱的家庭管家机器人的倾力协助下，我寻思着我们也没说错什么话啊？”

“呃，我们确实没说错话，可是在某些人的眼中事实就并非如此了。”

美/国化身耸耸肩、同时调出那段被消去了画面、传得沸沸扬扬的语音，将全息屏推到了亚瑟面前；然而，在凝神细听一阵那段语音后，刻在年长国家眉头的那团疑窦并没有散去；他本人朝年轻国家投去的眼神中，倒又多含上了一层感到迷惑的成分。

“……虽然我也不太记得昨晚发生的事了，可是这段语音听着不就是我们平时的常规流程吗——我，呃，有点没控制好我的酒精摄入量，而你也正准备一如既往地载我一程；”他迟疑着开了口、同时皱起眉头，朝自己的恋人眨了眨眼，“这样的事我们平时都经历过多少回了，怎么偏这一次他们就骂到了我们头上？不过，嗐——这样的事我们经历得难道还不算多吗？”

“我倒是更在意是谁在那里设置了一个摄像头，以及是谁把这段视频砍掉画面传到了qwitter上，”阿尔弗雷德闻言接话道，同时左手五指重复着向掌心握去又松开的动作——他可不确定自己能否承担起破坏墙壁（即使自家墙壁是自己的私有财产）的后果，“地球村是给我们化身专门开的酒吧——这不是一条成文的规定吗？我记得联/合/国也为了保障我们那点可怜的隐/私/权，专门颁布了一条法案，规定地球村里不得出现任何带有监控、拍摄、录音等记录与追踪功能的仪器和设备。结果呢，那个摄像头昨天就那么突然地出现在了那里，而这该死的小方块好像在告诉我们‘hello，这是我的地盘~’！还有那段语音——我敢肯定只要视频画面没被切掉，是个正常人都能明白那只是我们两个的日常相处方式，可是我们就是只能眼睁睁地看着那段语音被传到网上然后被50亿网民转发——我们甚至**的不能对这件事作出任何干涉！一点也不能！”

他接着狠狠地叹了一口气。

“那么亚瑟，你觉得是谁趁我们不注意放了那个摄像头？”找回气息后他又自问自答了起来，“反正至少不是那些化身——看昨天酒吧里那群化身们的颓废样子，我想他们也不会有做这种事的兴趣；那么剩下来的答案就是那群世/界/政/府的立——”

他正准备说下去，却像是想到什么一般将自己的话音中途掐断；而这一举动也导致他此时只是半张着嘴僵立在了原地。

“我明白你想说什么，亲爱的，”亚瑟闻言走上前拍拍恋人的肩以示安抚，“所以那谁说的话简直再正确不过了——我们不过就是行走的象征物件。至于‘统领全国人民的尊贵存在’这种看上去非常高级的头衔？呵，别开玩笑了。”

他随即冷哼了一声，然后在思索一番后，重新将全息屏从他左手手背上的植入芯片内召唤了出来：

“所以，事已至此，我们除了想想对策以外也没有其它的选择了，”他说着在全息屏上的文字编辑框处敲击了一下，“虽然我们自己到现在都不知道事情为什么会变成这样，可是从某种程度上讲，我们还是得作出一些回应。正主有引导粉丝的义务——那些网民一般都会这样说、而这种观点也确实是对的；不过我到现在也还没想通我们的日常操作怎么就演变成网民之间的骂战了。”

他说完这番话便不打算再补充更多，而是低下头敲击起面前的键盘；阿尔弗雷德见状也打消了接话的念头，只是凑上去围观自己的恋人起草公关推文——他一向对这个文学大国的文字功底感到放心。

“……感谢女士们、先生们对我与琼斯先生个人情感事务的持续关注。然而，虽然感到抱歉，我们必须对部分粉丝的不恰当行为作出一定程度的提醒与限制——……我们将用积极的态度引导我们的支持者，并竭力为各国民众营造一个清、明、静的网络环境——”亚瑟一面在口中斟酌着言语、一面把这些言语搬到全息屏上，然后在校对一遍草稿的内容后将右手食指覆上屏幕、以在推文末尾加上自己的亲笔签名，“好，草稿大概就是这样。你看看还有什么问题不，阿尔弗？”

“hero我觉得完全没有问题！——亚瑟起草的公关推文怎么会有问题呢，”美/国化身闻声凑过来，只用双眼在那段措辞考究的推文上扫过一眼便随亚瑟一起在落款处签上了自己的名字，“好啦，一切准备就绪~发吧！”

然而出乎两人意料的是，在亚瑟发出这条公关推文后的一小时内，他们的手机屏幕都没有像往常那样被众多网民的点赞、评论与转发轰炸得隔一阵子亮起来一下；相反，墙壁上挂钟的分针已经走过了一圈，两人的手机屏幕都毫无亮起来的意思——就仿佛两块液晶屏幕的显示出了点问题。

“……嗯？这回他们倒是没像平时那样穷追不舍啊——虽然我并没有对他们这种行为表示反感的意思，”阿尔弗雷德一脸疑惑地划开手机屏幕，“不过这都一小时了我们还没有收到任何回复，该说是今天的qwitter上安静过头了吗？”

“我很抱歉亲爱的，但是qwitter的系统并没有出问题，”然而，还没等美国化身作出更多吐槽，亚瑟便把属于自己的那块液晶屏往恋人的方向举了过去，“问题出在——我们的公关推文该死的压根就没被发出去！”

“什么，没发出去？那篇公关推文的用词都考究成那样了还不能发出去？”

阿尔弗雷德闻言接过亚瑟递来的手机屏幕；然而只消在“发布失败原因”的界面上扫了一眼，他便有想要打人的冲动了——

非常抱歉，您的推文正面语意出现率为98.96%，低于100%，未通过系统审核，因此被驳回。请您修改文本内容后再次尝试发布。

“……我就知道是这样，”他试图压抑住自己即将从拳头里爆发出来的怒意，“而且我想，按系统的说法，问题一定出现在‘不恰当’这个词身上吧——‘不’这个词本身就是一个100%的负面语意！”

“行吧，”亚瑟闻言干笑几声后拿回手机屏幕，在键盘的位置敲敲打打了起来，“‘我们必须对部分粉丝的不是那么恰当的行为作出一定程度的提醒与限制’——这样总可以了吧？”

美国化身没有给出更多回应，只是点了点头；英国化身于是在恋人的默许之下重新点下了发送键。

非常抱歉，您的推文正面语意出现率为99.23%，低于100%，未通过系统审核，因此被驳回。请您修改文本内容后再次尝试发布。

然而刚按下发送键，两人便再次收到了这样的答复。

“……那好，‘我们必须对部分粉丝的恰当的反义词行为作出一定程度的提醒与限制’怎样？”

非常抱歉，您的推文正面语意出现率为99.56%，低于100%，未通过系统审核，因此被驳回。请您修改文本内容后再次尝试发布。

这次系统给出了这样的答复，而它与前两条答复的区别则是——正面语意出现率总算上升了可怜的零点三左右的百分点。

“行，行。”在再次扫过那段没有感情的自动私信后，亚瑟竭力将马上就要从嘴边喷出的脏字压回喉咙里，“‘我们必须对部分粉丝的跟恰当这个词的意思有/区/别而/区/别/率/为/1/0/0/%/的词行为作出一定程度的提醒与限制’！这样总可以了吧！！”

非常抱歉，您的推文正面语意出现率为99.78%，低于100%，未通过系统审核，因此被驳回。请您修改文本内容后再次尝试发布。

在扫过新来的这条系统私信的最后一个单词后，亚瑟终于忍无可忍，将手机屏幕往地上狠狠一砸：

“行，好，我们连一条130词的公关推文都不能发了是吧？！”他朝面前没有任何装饰物的白色墙壁怒吼道、而这声怒吼着实把身旁一脸担忧神色的阿尔弗雷德吓了一大跳，“OK，那我们就遂你的意，这公关我们不做了！——至于那场无聊的粉丝骂战——随他们去吧，不是要言/论/自/由吗？作为推崇自由与平等的、高贵的国家化身，我们又怎么会干涉可爱的国民们的言/论/自/由呢？！”

然而事情还没结束——

非常抱歉，您在10分钟内尝试发布了4次含有敏感词汇与负面语意的文本，且系统监测到您的口语负面语意出现率于1分钟内上升至了89%，因此经过算法决定，您的账号将被封禁三天；为维持国家化身在公众面前的良好形象，作为您的伴侣，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯先生也将面临账号被封禁三天的处罚。

“呵，这世道，国家化身的qwitter账号都能被封！”亚瑟还没扫到段落中部就将手中那块液晶屏猛地往远处的沙发上甩了过去，同时在近处的这个沙发顶端狠狠地砸下一拳，“真是将言/论/自/由与人人平等贯彻到底了呀——你说是不是，亲爱的？”

一旁的阿尔弗雷德闻言正准备将那些夹杂了强烈情感、或是不甚明晰的词语从他嘴边挤出来，然而末了，他没能说出一句话；美/国化身此时只是无言立在恋人身旁，伸出手臂在后者的背上抚了几下。虽然他自己的心理状况也没好到哪去，但是至少，这么做或许可以给对方带来点心理上的安慰——他如此相信着。

*

「关于终止美/利/坚/合/众/国化身与大/不/列/颠/及/北/爱/尔/兰/联/合/王/国化身的伴侣关系之请愿」

在那场被多数媒体报导了的美/国化身与英/国化身粉丝骂战事件发生后的一个月中的某一天、在人流量和周末比起来也没减去多少的咖啡厅内，罗莎划着面前的全息屏，在默读一遍标题后，将视线移向了正文部分的内容。一个月以来，双方粉丝之间的骂战不仅没有消停下去，因为作为当事人的两位国家化身没能给出恰当的回复、或是对部分粉丝的行为作出正确的引导——反而愈演愈烈。事情被传得沸沸扬扬，甚至发展到了到了从街边随手拎出一个路人、他都能详尽地描述事件的时间线，并发表自己的观点的程度；而这样的发展轨迹所带来的结果便是——多数网友（尽管我们不知道这里面两国化身的粉丝占了多少、路人又占了多少）都对美/国化身与英/国化身当初的配对结果提出了质疑，并表示这样的恋爱关系于化身于民众都不会带来任何好处、反而增加了两国关系之间的不稳定性。再加上美/国/高/层与英/国/高/层之间的关系本身早已降到了一个冰点（当然，至于两国化身本身先前的关系如何，这就不在网民们的关心范围之内了），“希望世/界/政/府取消七个月前对美/国/化/身与英/国/化/身实施的配对决定”这一呼声便在全网越传越响，最终则演变成了一份即将发布在世/界/政/府官网上的请愿书。

“不是吧，自骂战之后又来了份请愿书？”先一步读完请愿书全文的艾米莉先是啧了一声，然后拿起眼前的红茶杯，“而且签名人数达到十万世/界/政/府官方就要对请愿内容作出回应？——不过也好，反正这几个月我看这方面的破新闻已经看够了，而且想必琼斯先生跟柯克兰先生也不好受。所以这个名这次我就大方地签啦。”

“说的是，”后一步将屏幕划到了底部的罗莎在听到好友的发言后，便也轻轻点开了签名栏，“虽然我这一个月从来没完全赞同过网络上哪个人的观点，不过我不得不说——这一次她们还算是作出了一个理智的决定。”

*

“所以我们如何回应这份请愿呢，部长？”

一周后的世/界/政/府舆论管理部办公室内，女员工抱着一堆文件火急火燎地从各路西装革履的人中穿过，然后径直将这沓文件堆在了部长的办公桌上。

“再撑会。”部长极力让自己的声线在外人听来显得冷静，目光却时不时往代表请愿书签名人数的数字上方瞟：98233人——按照这个数字目前遵循的指数增长趋势，恐怕在不到几秒内，它就要突破六位数大关了。

“部长，我理解您的想法，”旁边另一个急匆匆赶到的员工开合了一下唇瓣、朝说话的对象投去了迟疑的目光，然后以更为迟疑的节奏将这道目光移向窗外的地面上，“可是恐怕您得看看那里——情况已经有些不妙了。”

部长闻言正想反驳些什么，然而在对上下属那道颇含了些急迫与恐慌意义的视线后，他便决定同这位下属一样，将目光往高楼下方的地面上移动。而在他将目光聚焦于离这栋大厦最近的十字路口上后，映入眼帘的则是一片光凭头脑无法想象到的景象——

黑压压的人群口中似乎在齐声喊着什么，朝世界政府大楼的方向移动了过来；人群中有相当一部分人举着横幅与标牌，而这些大型印刷品上面的文字传达出来的意思都是相同的——要求世/界/政/府即刻通过请愿内容。

“破十万了……”在他开动起头脑、准备在最短的时间内思考出最恰当的对策时，一个颤抖的声音却闯入了他的耳内。他循着这道声音将目光移向这份请愿的签名人数——193532，不到一秒便要超过临界数值的10%了。

“不好了！一楼玻璃被砸了，还有抗议者点燃了后花园的垃圾箱！！”然而更糟的是这层楼的巡逻保安也在这一相当不妙的时机破门而入，“总之长官，请您想想办法！”

“……所以我问你们，给国家化身配对的愚蠢想法到底是哪个部门的蠢货头脑进了水、拍脑袋想出来的？！”众多的声音、画面与信息量在一瞬间内尽数挤进部长的大脑，最终化成了这样一句怒吼。

“‘世界调解员’……”一旁被吓得不轻的女员工轻声回复道。

“哼，‘世界调解员’，”得到这一答复的部长冷哼一声、后又像想到什么一样立刻摆出一副笑容，“我是说，巨型电脑怎么会在决策层面出现错误呢？这样的局面一定是它工作期间产生的误差所致——而我们只要恪尽职守、将这一误差尽量消减为零就行了，我想。”

“所以部长，您的决定是……？”

“……告诉所有相关部门，立刻通过这份请愿，结束琼斯先生与柯克兰先生之间的合法情侣关系。”他在思索片刻后沉声道，“迈克，通知C⚪N、B⚪C和其它主要媒体作出相应报导；詹姆斯，发言稿就拜托你了；乔，qwitter那边的舆论公关准备一下；亚伦，跟我去司法部对接。”

*

“所以我们的情侣关系又被终止了？”阿尔弗雷德将手上的通告朝亚瑟的方向晃了晃，同时摆出一副‘不可置信’的表情大声问道。

“……是这样没错，我寻思着上面的签名和公章总不可能是伪造的。”亚瑟闻言拿过那张通告、在上面打量了一下，然后挽住恋人的手臂。

“呃，怎么说，虽然这八个月发生了不少事，可是真和你谈不成恋爱了，我还是有点那啥，就是，那个啦……”他说完才发觉今天的自己表达欲似乎异常地强，“毕竟这是我们好不容易争得的合法伴侣关系——虽然其实这份关系更多是大家投出来的；但在今天之后，我们的关系又要转入地下发展了……”

“我理解你的心情，亲爱的，”美国化身闻言，从身后环上英国化身的腰，“不过我现在倒觉得咱们把关系转入地下发展倒也不错——在自由意志与合法关系之间，我想我还是会选择前者；亚瑟你也会与我作出相同的选择吧？”

“你说得也有点道理，”亚瑟轻轻开口道、同时让自己的双手握住此时正环在自己腰间、比自己大了一圈的那双手，“虽然拥有合法的关系是蛮不错啦，但是每天跟个工具人一样被各种人和事驱使着到处奔波、在人前秀那所谓的恩爱——这种事还是饶了我吧。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头、然后在恋人的耳垂处落下轻轻一k i s s；随后，他有些不舍地放开恋人的身体，退后几步抓住了行李箱的拉杆：

“那么，亚瑟，亲爱的，”他朝年长的国家笑笑、而那笑容之中并没有太多苦涩的成分，“后会有期。”

“后会有期——”亚瑟自然回应道；然而他正想结束话头，却又像是想到了什么一般重新开了口，“——个鬼啊阿尔，我们明天还要参加联/合/国/五/大/常/任/理/事/国国家化身的例行会议，在这之后还有3场双方会谈与晚上的G10峰会；”

“所以，”他轻轻笑了一下，在已经走到玄关处、准备拧下门把手的恋人一脸震惊的神情中继续说道，“8小时后见，my darling。”

*

在各方的倾力协助中、在各国人民的热情支持下，第一届国家化身配对活动于2143年7月21日完美地落下了帷幕。据活动结束后数据统计，人类幸福指数已上升至250，同比去年同时刻数值增长12%。这表示全球第一台专注于应用大数据与人工智能技术解决国际关系与社会问题的巨型电脑‘世界调解员’作出的第一个决策，在其落地实施的过程中取得了超乎预期的卓越成果。鉴于此，经‘世界调解员’的二次决策与世/界/政/府/国/际/关/系委员会成员对该决策的复核与调整，我们在此郑重地宣布——第二届国家化身配对活动将于一个月后，在各国人民期待的眼光中拉开帷幕！女士们、先生们，在‘世界调解员’的领导下，人类历史正向一个前所未有的完美轨迹发展：战争、疾病与饥饿被从这颗蓝色星球上彻底消除一事，是在十年内便可得到实现的既定未来。所以，欢呼吧、赞颂吧——为伟大的科技与数据、为繁荣美好的全球发展氛围、为全人类的希望与福祉！

*

“‘……根据国家超级计算机对过往国/际/关/系稳定指数与国民幸福指数的分析及回归模型的应用所作出的决定、且为保证高水平的投票体验与选票数据处理通道的畅通，凡美/利/坚/合/众/国公民必须将选票投给大/不/列/颠/及/北/爱/尔/兰/联/合/王/国国家化身，反之亦如此；违反规定者需于一周内提交字数不小于1000词的违规原因说明书、并缴纳3000美元的手续费？’确定这不是哪个无聊的部门开的玩笑？”

艾米莉将手指划过屏幕上的最后一个单词，然后将液晶屏举到了此时同自己一样满脸写着疑惑二字的英国少女眼前。

“还真不是，”名为罗莎的英国少女——也就是艾米莉的好友，闻言接过液晶屏，然后打量起文件末尾的签名与公章，“计算机用大数据作出的决定怎么可能会错呢？不过我有点理解你的疑惑点——最近我们国家政/府跟你们国家高/层的关系意外地回暖了很多，而这据说是因为上周由俄/罗/斯/驻/联/大/代/表提出、并获得了三分之二多数通过的那份决议草案触动了我们国家跟你们国家的利益。20世纪以前，关系好的两个家庭总会想尽办法将自家儿子与对家女儿promote their marriage，而这件事也是同理——所以你明白我意思了吧？”

“喔，那还真有这种可能，”艾米莉闻言笑道、然后耸了耸肩，“不过这种事就不在我们这种普通民众的关心范围内了，而且我可还没有钱到随便交出3000刀的手续费还完全不心疼的程度——所以，这次我就把票乖乖投给亲爱的柯克兰大人好啦。”

*

“什么？我们又配对成功了？？”

美国化身朝英国化身的方向冲了过来，手中还捏着残留有打印机内部余热的文件。

“可不是嘛，”英国化身闻言只是干笑一声、并抬了抬眼皮；之后，他一把抓起眼前盛有麦芽酒的酒瓶便将里面的液体往自己的口中倒，全然不顾由于被倒出的速度太快，此时已经沿着下巴边缘往各处流了下去的液体如何浸湿自己的衬衣，“看来咱俩还是非常有缘分的——而这道美妙的缘分可是被我们可爱的国民们牢牢看在了眼里呢，琼斯先生！”

“那是当然，”

美国化身哈哈笑了几声，即便他自己也不清楚其中高兴、或者说是真实的成分占了多少；随后，他一把搂过自己的合法恋人，开始打趣道——

“这生活真是如你我所愿啊，柯克兰先生！”

【全文完】

\------------

背景阐释

·细心的姐妹会发现，在上篇中，关于“国家化身能不能谈恋爱”这一问题的所有回答中，只有100条是“可以”；而这100条正面答复正是由文中时代还存在着的100个国家（也是这个时代的地球上存留的国家总数）分别给出的。

·世/界/政/府：由联合国出资设立的、管理国际关系事务与全球秩序的政/府

·从阿尔的推理来看，那个摄像头其实是某些媒体人为了牟利和挖大新闻，与LF机构官员串通好，拜托后者放在那的

·文章接近末尾时出现的人类幸福指数为什么是250呢，这个你们都懂哈哈哈哈哈哈

·本文灵感曲：椎名林檎ー人生は思い通り


End file.
